The Man on the Motorcycle
by RCLang
Summary: Bella is a recently divorced woman, Jacob is a widower that cannot move from the death of his wife 15 years ago. Will a chance meeting in Phoenix bring these two together or will it mean nothing? AH Rating may go up. Read and Review. Bella/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plot, Black Mechanics, and my original characters. Everything else belongs to either Stephenie Meyer or someone other than her.**

Generous

**BPOV**

I sighed as I brushed yet another strand of my mahogany hair away from my face. It drove me crazy to think that here I was at age 39 and I had just let my car run out of gas. I had driven through the Phoenix desert enough times to know that there wouldn't be another gas station for miles, but I still drove by that Shell station without bothering to stop at it.

"This always has to happen when its my weekend with the kids doesn't it?," I mumble as I walk looking for anyone who would be willing to take me to the nearest gas station. I know that if I have to call my ex-husband and tell him to keep the kids a little bit longer, he would. That was how Edward was.

Some people were still puzzled about why Edward and I had divorced because we acted like we were very much in love with each other. We were but we didn't want to be married anymore. Like we are still so very much connected but we have drifted apart from each other. I guess you could say that after being together for a little bit over 20 years, we wanted to see what it was like to be in a relationship with someone else or just single altogether.

My thoughts are interrupted as I saw this incredibly toned, dark-skinned man ride closer to me on his motorcycle. I felt like I was in high school again and I was gazing deeply at the motorcycle that had sat in front of Forks High for as long as I was a student at it and how I would daydream for hours of who it belonged to. The only difference now was that I know who the cycle belonged to.

"Car broke down?," he asked as he rode his cycle closer to me. His voice was deep. Not the sexy deep that Edward had had but there was this lure in it that would somehow draw you to him.

"No, I ran out of gas. Didn't realize just how much desert there was.," I blushed. The man let out a deep, loud laugh that reminded me of my former brother-in-law Emmett.

"I hear ya. If you don't mind, I'll have one of my boys pick the car up for ya. Shouldn't be too hard for 'um to find it considering this is a pretty common place for cars to break down.," he smiled, "Right smack dab in the middle of the desert. So ya gottta name?" What do I say to him? I had gone back to my maiden name of Swan last year after Edward and I had divorced but I still hadn't gotten used to being called Ms. Swan instead of Mrs. Masen by my children's friends.

"Bella Swan. Thanks for the favor. So are you going to just leave me out here or what?," I said in a tone that might've come out as a tad bit over-flirtatious. The man let out another laugh.

"No actually, Ms. Swan, I was going to take ya up to a coffee shop not far from where the garage that I own.," he pauses and laughs awkwardly, "I mean if you don't have anyone to come n pick ya up. Do ya?" I was getting amused by how he never spoke like any of my coworkers did. They would die if they heard him saying 'ya' instead of 'you'.

"Yes but it would take hours for them to get here because most of my family is in Washington. In fact I was on my way to see them today for a family gathering.," I lied. I could just look at the man and tell that he would be fine with it if he found out I was divorced and had children but I had put my faith into too many people in the past then they turn out to be complete assholes. I couldn't risk it again with this guy. Whatever his name is.

"Well hop on then. I'll try not to go too fast for ya but I must warn ya, I am a speed demon," he said as he patted the seat behind him, "That bein' said it might be a good idea to hold on. Got it?" I nodded.

oooooooooo

The ride to the coffee shop was pretty silent. I could only assume it was because of the roaring of the motorcycle. He was right when he said he went fast. Most people would be surprised if I told them that I loved it. He could've gone faster and I wouldn't have complained. That's just how I was. I was one to go sixty in a 45 zone. Some women collected men, I collected speeding tickets.

"So hey, what part of Washington are ya from? I've got some family up in Forks. Decided to move here after I got a scholarship over at the University of Phoenix. Haven't been back in years but I plan to. Show my three sons where their old man grew up.," he said as he takes an occasional sip of his coffee, "This shit is awful but the caffeine in it helps a lot on tight days." After finding out that he lived in Forks at one time, I almost wanted to ask him how old he was to see if we might've gone to school together. I silently scowled myself for wanting to know so much about this man that I didn't even know what his name was.

"I'm from Forks also. Small world, isn't it?," I paused when I heard a buzzing in my pocket, "Shit, I've got to tell my ex to keep our kids for a little bit longer. This will only be a minute." The man nodded and pointed over to the bathroom.

The bathroom was pretty empty but then again, so is the coffee shop. With it being a mom-and-pop kind of place and the Starbucks across the street, I could only guess that the reason why it was empty was because of the Starbucks.

"Hi Edward. Sorry I didn't call you sooner but my car ran out of gas.," I explained. I could hear his laugh even over the phone.

"And you didn't call me sooner because you were embarrassed? You never change, do you Bells?," he chuckled, "Don't worry, Bells. I'll just take the kids to a movie or something. Connor has been harassing me to see that new Tron flick. I swear nothing makes you feel older than all these sequels and remakes they keep making of these classics. But I digress. So where are you at?" He let out a soft sigh like he always did when he knew he was going off about something.

"I'm at some little coffee shop in Phoenix. Or rather I'm in the bathroom at some little coffee shop in Phoenix. Thanks, Edward." People were starting to flock in so I had to attempt to cut the conversation short.

"Well are you going to be able to get here?," he sighed, a huge change from the tone he had had a few minutes ago.

"Yeah. I met a mechanic who said he'd have his workers pick the car up for me.," I pause when I heard more footsteps, "Hey, sorry to cut this conversation short but people are starting to come in. I'll talk to you later. Say hi to the kids for me.," I said before we exchanged a few goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

The man looked at me with a smile as I sat back down at the table we were sitting at. It was there that I realized just how toned his biceps were. They were as perfectly toned as the rest of his body was.

"Hey Ms. Swan, while ya were talking to your ex it occurred to me that I've never formally introduced myself. Name's Jacob Black. My buddies call me Jake so if ya want to, ya can call me that.," he winked, "Well now that that's over with, so ya got kids? How many? My wife always wanted more kids but God works in mysterious ways. But hey, I'm not going to give my problems to a total stranger." His once happy attitude turned into sadness in a flash.

"Five.," I laughed as I watched his eyes grow huge with shock, "Yeah. My ex and I had the first one when we were both 19 and I guess you could say we couldn't stop. The oldest one's 20 and the youngest just turned 10 a few months ago." Jake was so unlike Edward. Then again Edward and I were just kids when we got together and Jake talked like him and his wife were a little bit more mature than Edward and I were when they got together.

"I cannot believe you have a 20 year old. You don't look it. So how long were you and your ex together for?" We exchanged a look that said that neither of us could believe how open we were being with the other one and we had known each other for how long? A couple of hours at the most.

But by the time Jake's workers-who I found out were in fact his sons-called him to say that they had found my car and had filled it up with gas, we had already found out so much about each other. Jake was one of the most charming men I've met.

"Hey, some time you oughta bring you kids over here. I'd love to meet them. Or I can take that trip with my sons to Forks like I was tellin' ya about this spring. Do it during Spring Break so our kids won't miss a day of school and the shop will be empty anyway.," he offered while we stood in front of my car.

"Sure. I'd like that.," I smiled while I stepped in my car. I sighed as I searched around for a piece of paper and some kind of writing utensil. "Jake, here's my phone number so we can talk out the plans. Talk to you later?"

"Sure. Oh yeah and it might be a good idea to tell you that if I call ya, the caller ID will probably say something like _Black Mechanics_. Most of the time I call someone its usually while I'm at the shop. But I don't mean to hold ya.," he said.

The thing that happened next shocked me, we kissed. Not that I didn't enjoy it-he was by far one of the best kissers I've ever met-it was just that we hadn't known each other for only a few hours. I know that anyone would tell me that if I didn't want it to happen then why did I act onto it? It could've been because I was a poor divorced woman who was used to getting some at least once a week. It could've been that I was a desperate divorced woman that trembled at the idea of being old and alone so she would automatically jump on the first hunky guy that looked in her direction. It really could've been a lot of things but there was something about Jacob Black that made me yearn for him.

"Drive safely, Bella.," he chirped, acting as if nothing had happened. Maybe nothing had happened. Maybe this was nothing more than just a friendly gesture that he did to everyone. Maybe he was just being generous.

* * *

**AN:** So that was the first chapter of MotM. So its basically going to be a set of drabbles based on one word or rather its going to be a short chapter based on one word. If anyone knows someone who could beta read this, I would appreciate it. And if some tenses are off its because I've changed the POV like 3 times already. Read and review but do have some respect towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plot, Black Mechanics, and my original characters. Everything else belongs to either Stephenie Meyer or someone other than her.**

Tempting

**JPOV**

"What woman her age forgets to put gas in her car?," Josh grumbled once he saw that Bella was out of hearing distance. How his hands are covered in grease yet the rest of him isn't is a mystery to me.

"Josh, relax. Everyone forgets the gas tank every so often. Add the desert and there's probably a good reason why she ran out of gas.," I sighed at my youngest. While David looks the complete opposite of me and Will is practically the spitting image of me, Josh is a fair mixture of Sam and I.

"You're just saying that because you think she's hot. Both you and I know that.," he laughed. He's probably right. Otherwise I wouldn't have kissed her like I did.

"Josh, you just might be right.," I chuckled while scratching the back of my head and trying my hardest not to blush.

"Ain't I always right?," he smirked. I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Of course you are." We stood leaning against one of the walls of Black Mechanics for a moment. He was in that part of puberty where it seems like every day he got an inch taller than me. Or rather an inch closer to being my height as I'm pretty tall at 6'2.

"So is she a good kisser?," he winked at me. I would be so glad when he got over this part of puberty where his hormones were going like crazy. If I said yes then chances were he'd be in the shower for hours tomorrow morning masturbating like crazy. If I said no then I'd have to deal with finding another issue of Playboy in his bedroom because he had to have something to get his jollies from.

"She was alright.," I sighed, "But don't take too long in the shower tomorrow morning. Remember, she could have children your age. In fact I think she does." I laughed as I watched his eyes grow large with the idea of masturbating to the mother of someone he goes to school with.

"Well I'm not sure how Will and David will take this but I like her. If you want to start dating her, I don't care.," he said before walking off to clean his hands.

oooooooo

For the next few weeks all I could think about is Bella. How I should call her. How she could've easily forgotten about me. I still hadn't gotten around to telling Will and David but I thought they knew something is up with their old man. Or they got it out of Josh by threatening to stop giving him money for his Playboy magazines.

I sighed as I finally felt my fingers press the numbers on the ancient phone in Black Mechanics. _Get a hold of yourself, Jake, _I thought to myself as I wait for her to pick up. Kids were screaming in the background. Must be Connor and Jamie being that they were the two youngest.

"Connor, Jamie, I'm trying to talk on the phone here!," a younger female shouts into the phone, "Hello Mom's a little bit busy. Can I get your name and call you back later?" I laugh at the seriousness in the girl's voice. Nessie.

"Tell her that Jake Black called.," I paused to realize that the number I had called was her cell, "And what are you doing with your mom's cell phone?" The other end was silent for a few minutes.

"Um...yeah...so you're the guy Mom's been going all groggily-eyed for?," she exclaimed, "Mom, your dream man is on the other line!" Apparently this girl was both blunt and had a fondness for shouting.

"Sorry about that, Jake. I should really stop taking Nessie to these romantic-comedies playing at the local cinema.," a older woman answered, "But what can I say? The kid comes by it naturally." We exchanged a laugh.

"Nothing wrong with that. I can quote every classic chick flick by heart. Not to mention I almost took up pottery after Ghost came out, if you catch my drift. My wife loved those films.," I chuckled. I heard a soft laugh on the other end. What is it about her laugh that can make me so hard?

"I know what you mean. For years I begged Edward to take up dancing. For a guy, you sure are soft. Not even Edward was that soft.," she laughs, "So did you call to make arrangements for Spring Break?" I paused for a second. That would sound more professional than saying that I only called because I wanted to hear her voice.

"Um yeah. Will, David, and Josh will do anything to get a chance to see their family in Forks. Its your kids that I'm worried about. With their mom latching onto a man not even a year after she got divorced from their father, I don't expect them to like me right away. And I'm not going to rush them into anything.," I explained. I could still hear Nessie, Connor, and Jamie fussing in the background. I couldn't really tell what Connor and Jamie were saying but I did hear the occasional shout from Nessie.

"I don't see why they would have any problem with it. At least not with Adam, Nessie, Connor, and Jamie. Cal, we'll have to watch out for. The divorce has affected him differently. But yeah I think we could do it. Edward's parents own a pretty nice beach house and I don't think they would mind if I brought you over. Introduce you to the family. Stuff like that.," she explained.

"Well I guess I'll see you in a couple of months. I've got some stuff at the shop I need to tend to and it sounds like you've got your hands full. Talk to you later?" I heard a shout from Nessie about...something before she hung up. If she hadn't had kids I would've been seriously offended by her not saying goodbye but I had kids and I knew that they could be some rambunctious that sometimes you didn't have time for goodbyes.

For the next couple of weeks we talked every second we could. Before we only had had a couple of hours to tell the other about ourselves but now we could use whatever time we needed. We respected the other's former spouse whether it was in terms of respecting the father of our lover's children or if it was just in the form of respecting the dead.

"Jacob, I want you to know that I will never replace Sam nor would I ever try to. I never want your sons to consider me as their mom. As odd as that sounds. I don't think we should ever try to be the other's spouse. Even if we actually are.," she said one night about a week before Spring Break. I didn't even have to be sitting near her to know she was blushing.

"I know. You'll probably be nothing more than Ms. Swan to my kids and I'll be nothing more than Mr. Black to yours. Scratch that, with our brood I'll probably be 'Jacob' and you will be 'Bella'.," we laughed, "Josh has already started referring to you as Bella. He got really excited when I told him you worked at a publishing company. He has a few things he wants to show you when we meet. What he let me read was pretty good but, to put it like this, he has his mother's intelligence."

"Well tell him that I'll see what I can do and it will be a pleasure working with him.," she said. It felt odd not to pause every few seconds because of her kids shouting or her shouting at them. Even after I got to a point where I knew what days she had them and what days she didn't. Or it could've been that I enjoyed hearing them shout in the background.

"Thanks. Both of us appreciate it.," I paused to look up at the clock _10:30_, "So I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow afternoon at the same time as always?"

"Sure."

oooooooo

This was the first time I had flipped through the family albums in years. Its amazing how many pictures were taken of the boys up until this certain point. Truth be told, Sam was the one who loved taking the pictures not me.

At one point in our relationship she had seriously considered becoming a photographer. Going against her parents wishes and everything. Something I would never consider doing. Sure I was a rebellious teenager but if my parents had told me they had wanted me to become a doctor, I would've enrolled at the nearest medical school before they could even blink. Instead I had become a mechanic, something that would cause me to separate from the people I had known for years.

It was at the local coffee shop where I had taken Bella earlier, that I met Sam. I was working there for cash and she was taking photographs for the local newspaper. The paper's photographer had quit days earlier and she had agreed to do it until they could find someone else.

She was impressed by how photogenic I was, I was impressed by her looks. After a few photos were taken I had agreed to meet her at her apartment a few blocks away. There I learned that her parents were big in the political field and that she graduated from Brown University with top-honors.

At 21, following graduation, she had decided to move to Phoenix to start over. When I asked her why she chose Phoenix instead of some place closer she said it was because she didn't have any expectations for her in Phoenix. And it was where Stevie Nicks was from. Was it odd that two people as different as we were hooked up? Maybe but we made it worked.

Five months almost to the day after we met, I proposed to her. She said yes and we were married by her 22nd birthday. My parents had driven all the way from Forks, Washington to watch the ceremony. Her parents, on the other hand, probably found out about it when it somehow leaked to CNN that the only daughter of Senators Harold and Diane Lancaster had married some scruffy kid from some town in Washington named after an eating utensil.

Our honeymoon was spent in said town. It wasn't some tropical island but Sam had said that she had spent too much time on tropical islands as a kid to spend her honeymoon at it. There she was given the nickname of Lee by my friends at the reservations after telling an unusual story of a former boyfriend who was obsessed with jeans. That and there was already a Sam in the group so it was only ideal.

A year later David was born. Soon being followed by Will and Josh. A few weeks after Josh's first birthday and a month before what would've been our 4th wedding anniversary, I had gotten news that she had died in a car accident. Her parents had insisted on a extravagant funeral and that they would gladly take in Will, David, and Josh because they just knew I wouldn't be able to raise them in the 'proper' manner.

In the end, her funeral was nice but I had made sure that it wouldn't be aired across the news. That wasn't how I wanted our kids to remember their mother. That being said, her parents send money when its Will, David, and Josh's birthdays or Christmas but we are not what people might consider close.

I sighed as I closed the album. Now I knew why I hardly ever looked at it. It brought back too many memories. Could I really handle it if something like this if something happened to Bella?

But as someone once said, perhaps in the end there will be no regrets. I hoped there wouldn't be.

* * *

**AN:** Here is the second chapter of MotM and as you can see its told in Jacob's POV. The odd numbered chapters will be in Bella's POV and the even-numbered ones will be in Jacob's POV. I'm still looking for a betareader so if you or someone you know is a betareader, do not hesitate to PM me with the info. Anyway read and review but do have some respect towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All I own are my original settings, characters, and a standee of Bella Swan that I looked everywhere for only to get it for a steal. And I got a free DVD. Sadly I don't own 30 Rock which doesn't appear in this chapter but it was the DVD.**

Gathering

**BPOV**

"Come on, Cal. It will be fun. Mr. Black has a son around your age so you could finally get a friend." I urged my second oldest son in a weak attempt to convince him to come with Connor, Nessie, Jamie, Adam, and I to see Jacob.

"Mom just because you say it's going to be fun, doesn't mean its going to be. Why is Adam coming anyway? I know he's family but why?" Cal groaned. I know Cal didn't mean that rudely. He had all good reasons to ask why Adam was coming considering that Adam was 20 years old and he wasn't forced to come to family gatherings.

"He just wants to meet him. Size him up, if you will." I paused to look at Cal's still unconvincing face, "Don't worry, Cal. I managed to get Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and your father to come. And Aunt Alice should be coming at one point. Maybe Mr. Black will take his shirt off; if not then your aunt might say a few choice words to me." It was a known fact that Alice loved shirtless men even more so than Jasper and Jasper was gay.

"You promised her free eye candy again?" Cal asked. I nodded. "Mom, you do not know what shit you are going to be in if Mr. Black doesn't even show a hint of his abs, do you?" Cal laughed. This was the first time in almost years that I heard him laugh. I looked up at the clock.

"So are you going to come with us or not? Between schoolwork and whatever it is you do upstairs, I'd suggest you start packing now." I sighed.

"Yeah Mom." he smirked. I should've known he'd come if I included torture. Cal isn't a bad kid but, like most teenagers, he gets a good laugh from a bunch of adults make complete fools of themselves.

ooooooooooo

The trip to my in-laws beach house was fairly calm even after it turned out that we had to pick up my sister Alice at a gas station because her car got totaled again. The fast driving ran in the Swan family but most of us could control it with the exception of Alice. Alice wasn't dangerously fast but the local mechanics knew her on a first name basis.

"So where's Mr. Abs?" Alice asked as she skimmed the crowd gathered around the house. At that moment, Jake showed up not looking any different than he had a few months ago.

"I believe we haven't met yet. Jacob Black, you?," he smiled, letting a hand out. Alice blushed uncontrollably. Jake and I gave a quick glance at each other and laughed.

"Jake, this is my kid sister Alice Brandon. Alice, this is Mr. Abs.," I said with a slight teasing tone in my voice. Alice was only a couple of years older than Adam was so I considered her more as one of my own children than a sister.

Sadly, she is my sister and I don't have the ability to ground her like I can my own kids. After she had eloped with some kid named Tyler Brandon, I could've seriously grounded her. They had the marriage annulled a few months later but Alice kept the Brandon last name because-as she put it-Alice Brandon flowed better than Alice Swan did.

"Pleased to meet ya, Ms. Brandon.," Jake smiled, resulting in another blush from Alice. I elbowed Alice in the stomach.

"Uh...yeah...likewise.," she stuttered out. I gestured her towards Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Having known her for almost as long as they've known me, Emmett and Jasper had formed a strong friendship with her over the years.

"Are all of your family members like that?," he chuckled. Occasionally I would look over and try to find some kids that resembled Jake in genetic form.

"Well men run hyperactive in our family, so no. My brother-in-law Jasper is gay but he isn't one to get all hot n bothered in front of a guy he thinks is cute. So hey where's the son you were telling me about?" So far, the only good thing coming from this trip was that Cal was finally having a good conversation with someone.

"Joshy, come over here.," he shouted at the kid was talking with Cal. He had deep hazel eyes and skin that I couldn't tell whether he had a tan going. Josh quickly picked up his backpack and walked over to Jake. Looking at them side-by-side, I could now see the family resemblance.

"What, Dad?," he turned to look at me, "Is this Bella Swan?" We both nodded. "Oh man, it is an honor to meet you. Here's some of my stories that I printed off of the computer." He was obviously excited about meeting me.

"Same to you.," I smiled, "I'll look over them as soon as I can." Josh nodded and headed back off to talk to Cal some more.

"So is that one of your children over there?," Jake pointed over to the table where Josh and Cal were talking as if they had known each other all of their lives. This was good. Since the divorce, Cal wasn't known for his sociable personality.

"Cal? Yeah. Between the divorce and life itself, he's been better. I can't believe how well he and Josh get along. I can't even get that much out of him.," I shrugged. Jake let out a quick deep laugh. Like he found what I said was funny but he wasn't sure if he should think it was funny.

"Yeah, Josh has a way of doing that with people. You should see him back home. I have never seen a kid be friends with such a wide variety of people.," Jake paused, "So I haven't heard much about Cal. It's usually Nessie, Jamie, or Connor."

"So um, you want to introduce me to the family?," Jake murmured after a few minutes of silence.

"Well I-," I started only to be interrupted by the feeling of Emmett's big hands on my shoulders. One look and I could tell that Emmett was about to proclaim something to everyone that was at the beach. Oh god.

"So this is my future brother-in-law. Emmett Masen, former brother-in-law of Mrs. Masen and the ever so more awesome and handsomer bachelor brother of Professor Edward A. Masen. Yourself?," Emmett announced proudly as he let out a hand to Jake. Jake looked at me then looked at Emmett with a face the screamed "What the fuck?"

"Jacob Black, mechanic. Also who told you that I was your future brother-in-law and don't you have to be related to a person to consider their spouse your brother-in-law?," Jake asked, raising an eyebrow up as he shook Emmett's hand. Emmett let out a deep, loud laugh. Emmett quickly pointed to Nessie who had the same cocky grin that Emmett had on her face.

"Man Jake, you have got a lot to learn. Bella and I have known each for over twenty-five years. Related or not, any future spouse of hers is a future brother-in-law to me. Now I saw that you have met the nightmare that is known as Alice Brandon.," I elbowed him in the stomach, "And you are in a relationship with her partner-in-crime, Bella Masen. From what my beloved niece, Nessie, told me, you and Bella are pretty close. You know all those films and TV shows about dysfunctional families?" Jake nodded. "Well you do not know the definition of dysfunctional until you have spent a few days with the Masen-Swan crew. Jacob Black, you ready to spend a week in hell?"

I elbowed him again. This time it looked like he was pretty stunned. "Well excuse me, Mrs. Isabella Masen. Jacob Black, are you ready to spend a week in a mental asylum?," Emmett finished. I hated when he gave off a speech like this. I could not see how Edward grew up with him. At least Jasper is somewhat sane.

"Sure?," Jake questioned, raising his eyebrow up yet again. I made a mental note to apologize to him later for everything that was going on.

ooooooooooo

"Bella, your family is insane.," Jake chuckled after a day's worth of family activities, "I think I could somehow get used to it. Don't know why Alice kept asking for me to take off my shirt though." He shrugged as he started to take off his flannel shirt; revealing a very good-looking six-pack. "Oh sorry about that. Guess I'll have to go show this to Alice too." He laughed.

"Yeah I don't know why she would think that.," I blushed. Half of it was because I didn't want to tell him exactly why Alice was waiting for him to take his shirt off. The other half being those abs.

"Does my being shirtless offend you?," he smirked after a couple of minutes of silence and my obviously stunned face. I blushed yet again. That was the problem with my mother's side of the family; the women blushed ever so easily.

"N-I-uh-um-No, it doesn't bother me at all.," I cleared my throat, "But seriously, you didn't mind my family? I know they can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." We laughed in unison.

"Not at all. In fact, I wish I had the relationship with my in-laws that ya have with yours. Hell, I would love to be that close with my two sisters at least.," he said, his eyes chiming with emotion.

"You're not close to your family?," I asked before mentally scowling myself for acting as if he _**had **_to get along with his family members.

"Nah. I mean my dad and I were pretty damn close before he died. My mom and I were so-so but my sisters and I aren't known for our love of sibling bonding.," he explained, "Rachel and I will talk occasionally but I haven't talked to Rebecca in years. Hell I didn't even know I had a nephew until my middle son, Will, made me get a Facebook account and the kid somehow found me." He turned and looked at me to see if I was still interested. "And my in-laws think I'm below them. Thankfully, they haven't really developed a relationship with my sisters. Or my mother when she was alive. Not that I would hate them if they did. They probably want to see if all of the Blacks are scruffy ne'er do-wells like me." He let out a light laugh.

"Why would they think that?" We had discussed many things at the coffee shop months earlier but his wife's life had be sacred territory until now. I was interested.

"They're Senators up in DC. You've probably seen them on CNN or something. They don't even acknowledge the boys anymore. Or they'll get some stand-ins for events and stuff when they have to parade their grandchildren around. You would've thought with Sam being their only child they would have a little more respect for her family now that she's gone, ya know what I mean?" I nodded. "Anyway, it's getting late. Night Bella."

I would love to say that that night was the first time I dreamed of Jacob Black, but it wasn't. It was however the first night we slept together.

ooooooooooo

The next morning I awoke to the sound of a blaring Star Wars game. I wouldn't mind it except it was at noon. Not only had I overslept but my family had let me oversleep. Add the blaring video game and I was not a happy camper.

"Mom, Mr. Black and his sons are so cool!," Connor exclaimed, looking between the TV screen and me.

"They are.," Emmett looked at me and smirked. I should've known he was behind the whole thing. I made a mental note to slap Emmett later. I sighed and took a spot between Emmett and Jasper, whom I just realized had come today.

"Why didn't you have anyone wake me up?," I whispered to Emmett. Jasper was known for being the quiet brother of Edward's so I didn't have to worry about him adding something.

"Why do you think it was me?," he laughed. Why did I think it was him? Emmett lived for stuff like this. He wasn't mean but he had an odd sense of humor.

"Because I know you. Now answer me, why did you do it?," I said with a half serious/half teasing tone. Emmett was so hard to get mad at. Between his personality and just his Emmettness, he could do almost anything to you and you wouldn't be mad.

"I figured you were tired from getting some from your Jakeypoo last night. I didn't tell anyone that but that's why.," he smirked, looking back to the video game. Connor and James were very engrossed in the game as if they had never seen a group of people do so well at something.

"Oh hi Bella, when did you get in here?," Jake smiled, putting his game controller down. Connor gladly jumped at the chance of a free controller. He quickly started making small conversation with Jake's three sons. They had all gotten along, which I considered an accomplishment in itself.

"Can we talk about this in the kitchen?," I whispered just load enough where Emmett could hear it.

"Whatever." Emmett snickered as we left for a reason that I can only guess was because that was the cleanest thing he could think of. The pervert.

Carlisle and Esmé's kitchen was pretty casual as compared to what you might expect from the rest of the beach house. Sure the counters and such were expensive- I knew that for a fact because I had been there when they picked the items out- but it didn't look expensive. Did it have class? Hell yes. But it looked kid-friendly. Like if the grandchildren came over, it wouldn't be a problem if one of them spilt something on the marble counters.

"Hey Bells, is it normal for Nessie to sleep in this late? As a parent I should know these kinds of things but my sons have always been ones to wake up at the crack of dawn. While I, on the other hand, usually go to bed at the crack of dawn.," he laughed looking up at the clock.

I laughed, "No, she usually sleeps in this late. Or she just sits in her room until she decides to get out." I sighed. "But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about." Jake grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Well, what do you want to talk about, babe?," he questioned as he opened the tab to his beer.

"Last night. It wasn't too awkward for you, was it?" Jake laughed at my statement.

"Which part? The part where I spilled out my late wife's story to you or sleeping with you?" He talked about it like it was no big deal. And maybe it wasn't. And as if on cue, Nessie stepped in. Although she was still in her PJs, she acted as if she had been up a while.

"Morning, Mom.," Nessie turned to look at Jake, "Morning Mr. Black." Within a few seconds she was in the room where the blaring game could still be heard.

"And you were saying?," he snickered as soon as he was sure Nessie was out of hearing range. Why were the men in my life out to get me?

"Um...nothing. Just wondering how you feel about everything. Everything going good?," I stuttered out. Jake let out another laugh as he took a sip of his beer.

"Everything's going pretty good. Your family hasn't been too bad on me. And Edward has to be one of the best exes I've ever met. Some of my buddies would never accept their ex-wife's new boyfriend that easily. Even if they knew the guy wasn't necessarily their ex-wife's boyfriend.," he sighed and shook his head, "But yeah if you're fine with everything, then I'm fine with it."

ooooooooooo

The next few days went by smoothly, if anything they might've gone by too fast. I had grown attached to Jacob's sons, and Jacob had grown attached to mine. Connor took to Jake's sons more than any of them did. Meanwhile Josh and I already had the foundation for a pretty close relationship. Although he had never heard of my publishing company, he took great pride in being associated with someone who played such an avid part in the writing community.

"Now if you ever even slightly raise your hand to Bella, you'd better believe I'm coming after your ass. You got that?," Emmett growled at Jacob as we were about to leave. Normally Edward or Jasper would've said something like that but there was more of a height difference. While Edward and Jasper were pretty much eye level to Jacob, Emmett came close to towering over him. Through the years there's been a big rumor going around the Masen family that Emmett has some growth disease but numerous tests have proved otherwise. Emmett is just very tall.

"Loud and clear, Champ.," Jacob laughed. That was another thing that had happened during the few days of Spring Break, Jacob and Emmett had formed a slight friendship. Both were similar in many ways. Emmett was known to press people's buttons, but Jacob could handle that. He could always manage to put Emmett back in his place all while keeping a smile on his face.

"Hey Jake, we'd better go before it gets too dark outside.," I finally said after about five minutes of waiting for him to make the next move. Jake nodded and gestured his sons over to where we were standing. Edward had agreed to take the kids home with him so I wouldn't have to deal with too much on the road home. Even then I could tell that I would need all the help I could get.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry if that ended on an odd note but I just realized that I had just written a five-page chapter when most of mine are usually two or three pages. Anywho I now have a blog for my story. Mainly with pictures and little info like that. The blog was free so I figured what the heck. Here's the link: .com/ Check it out. Read and review but do have some respect towards me.


End file.
